perillinenfandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:SVG
wath I didn't know this wiki had inactivity policies—maybe you decided to introduce one? Maybe a talk page message would have been a better approach. I'm sure you could've used lookupcontribs to see I'm a regular editor at wikia—and sent me a message, asking if I still want to contribute here. But apparently adoption demotion of existing admins. -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 17.30 (UTC) : I doesn't matter whether you are active in the Wikia. I'm only interested in whether you are active in this wiki. Surely I could see where you're still active, but that's too much work and not usually worth. The wiki has been adopted by user Weas-El and therefore you are no longer allowed to retain your administrator rights, because you are inactive for more than 60 days. See w:Community Central:Adoption requests. Weas-El asked me to remove your rights. Tim (SVG) 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 18.32 (UTC) :: I fail to see where exactly on that page does it say "existing admins must be demoted". -- [[Käyttäjä:Xd1358|'1358']] [Keskustelu] 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 18.42 (UTC) : But a wiki can be adopted when the administrators are inactive for more than 60 days and Weas-El asked me. Tim (SVG) 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 18.51 (UTC) ::SVG, do you seriously think you're going to get far with such actions? You should show a little respect to the one who founded the wiki and with efforts builded it up to it's the current condition, not just change administration whenever you like and feel like, throwing the previous admins out like trash. This kind of behavior is not really very nice, especially when poorly argued. You give power to someone who doesn't even know Finnish, just because he asked so, and because we had been inactive for a certain period of time? --''DARTH SIDIOUS 2'' (Contact) 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 18.56 (UTC) : @DARTH SIDIOUS 2: Would you say that they have done something in this wiki last year? He does not speak Finnish, but he wants to organize a new community and keep clean the wiki. You should be grateful to Weas-El. The users might be irritated if you stand as administrators in the users list. It may not be a nice way, but no way around it. We would be pleased if you work her again. Then you would also get back your rights. Regards. Tim (SVG) 26. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 19.06 (UTC) Merging done For your information: I just received an answer from Wikia staff. The wiki fi.inheritance has been closed. The URL has been redirected to this wiki. I have moved all usable content before, and the interlanguage links are working too. That means the merging is done. Thanks a lot again for your help with that. --Weas-El ✉ 27. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 10.23 (UTC) :Here has happend something that i don't have freaking idea:P ---SnakeQFromHell 28. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 11.29 (UTC) @Weas-El: Thanks for the notification. No problem. Always gladly. Tim (SVG) 28. kesäkuuta 2011 kello 16.56 (UTC)